1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, more particularly, to an LCD device capable of omitting a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCDs are widely used in modern information equipments such as computers, cell phones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), etc, due to their thin, lightweight, low power consumption features. Generally, an LCD comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not light, the LCD requires light sources which emit light from the backlight module. Light emitted by the backlight modules passes through liquid crystals in the liquid crystal panel. The intensity of light which would be conveyed to a viewer is adjusted by means of an alignment of the liquid crystals. Subsequently, images are produced.
According to the location of light sources, the backlight module of the LCD device is classified as a side-light type and a direct-light type. For the side-light type backlight module, light sources illuminate the LCD from the side of the display panel. Light produced by the light sources emits to the liquid crystal panel. For the direct-light type backlight module, light sources illuminate the LCD from the bottom of the display panel. Light produced by the light sources emits to the liquid crystal panel.
Please referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional LCD device 100. The LCD device 100 comprises an LCD panel 110, a frame 120, a housing 130, an optical film 140, a light guide plate 150, a bezel 160, a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 170 and a driving chip 180.
The bezel 160 is used for carrying on the light guide plate 150 which is used for guiding light from a light source. The optical film 140 on the light guide plate 150 is used for processing the guided light through the light guide plate 150. The housing 130 is on the optical film 140 and used for pressing the optical film 140 to fix a relative position of the optical film 140.
Besides, the driving chip 180 is bonded on the FPC 170, and the LCD panel 110 is attached to one side of the FPC 170 so that the driving chip 180 is capable of outputting driving signals to the LCD panel 110 via metal wires of the FPC 170. The FPC 170 is attached to the other side of the frame 120.
The LCD panel 110 is carried on by the housing 130 and used for controlling turning directions of inside liquid crystal according to driving signals from the driving chip 180 to adjust the light intensity from the optical film 140 and then displaying images.
The frame 120 is used for fixing a relative position of the LCD panel 110.
Under the above-mentioned structure, however, the LCD panel 110 has to be carried on by the housing 130, and it costs more and takes mould to produce the housing 130. In addition, it is not effective for the driving chip 180 to cool in the arrangement that the driving chip 180 and FPC 170 locating between the housing 130 and the frame 120.
Furthermore, there has to be sufficient width of the housing 130 to press the four sides of the optical film 140 to fix the optical film 140.
But, recently, there is a trend towards a narrow frame used in an LCD device. The sufficient width of the housing 130 of the LCD device 100, however, conflicts the design of narrow frame.
For that reason, it is necessary to provide solutions.